


i sink the boat of love

by 144293



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Blowjobs, Crying During Sex, Degrading kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, One Shot, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Subdrop, Table Sex, Wall Sex, a tiny bit of - Freeform, also that's way too many words im sorry, bulging, but i also kind of dont care, idiots with constipated feelings, ig, just a bit of, like one sentence, oh god there's also some, oh this is ooc, previously un negotiated raw sex, there's also way too many feelings involved here, they love each 0ther too much to say anything about it, uhhhh, whiny elias?? in my fic?, you better believe so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/144293/pseuds/144293
Summary: since Peter hadn't been around for a while, Elias has decided that he was going to tell him of the things he's thought of while he was gone. and now he's back.in an au where the end of the world isn't so easy to occur, ahem.also elias is a redhead, my hc sorry my fic my rules i think.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	i sink the boat of love

"So?" Elias' head looked up from his book, clearly looking bothered by the disturbance.

"Why did you call me here? And so urgently at that?" Peter finally voiced his confusion or, at least something that looked like confusion.

"I didn't call you here in any urgency. I said you could come over whenever you were not busy... as soon as possible.", his voice trailed off and he looked back into his book again, seemingly very focused.

"Look at me." Elias continued reading. 

"Elias." Peter's voice was surprisingly firm. The man addressed looked up, _finally,_ Peter thought.

Elias' emerald eyes, looking uninterested, gazed into deep grey ones, Peter's eyes were more unreadable but Elias knew during most of their time together what they conveyed.

"You seem irritated?"

He shut the book with a heavy sound and got up swiftly from his spot on the office couch.

"And you're being quite cryptic, more so than you usually are.", said Peter as he watched Elias walk over to him with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Am I?", Elias questioned through his smug smile. "What makes you think so, Peter?" His pointer travelled to the sturdier man's jaw before hovering on it and then resting over his chest where his heart would be. 

"Because I'm certain you want something." Peter sighed, resting his own hand over Elias'.

"You are aware that you need to let others know when you need something from them?" 

He brought Elias' hand up to his lips to peck his knuckles.

Elias' smile widened over the thought that Peter's tone of voice was contradictory to his actions, letting him pepper slight kisses over the back of his hand. 

"Remind me, Peter, how long were you gone this time?", his voice was quieter now, for just the two of them to hear.

"I thought you'd remember. I'm somewhat hurt.", Peter indulged, with a slight smile.

He noticed there was something different in Elias' visage this time, something foreign, something quiet. Something... _soft,_ maybe? 

Peter's eyebrows, very subtly, scrunched closer. Something was different in Elias today, was he hurt? Peter shut that thought real quick and took to looking at Elias' face, trying to read it.

"Ten months." Peter gave in, watching the other man's face intently.

"I was gone for ten months." His hand reaching over to brush the auburn strands of hair out of Elias' quiet eyes.

"Why, did you mi–", Peter's mocking inquiry was cut short in surprise as Elias hugged the older man, wrapping his arms around his torso, even resting his head over the broad chest.

Peter knew better than to continue in his usual intonation, so instead, he said, very quietly, very intimately: "Did you miss me, Elias?"

What he did next surprised Peter to no end; "Yes.", replied Elias and proceeded to burrow his face in the crook of his neck.

Elias had surprised himself too, but he threw the surprise out the window. He sighed into Peter's neck, inhaling his cold, earthy scent. It felt comforting.

Elias chuckled at himself, _What has happened to him? Good god._

Peter wrapped his arms around the small stature. _This isn't that bad after all_ , he thought and smiled into the red locks of hair. He kissed his head and held him closer.

"So? What was it that you wanted? You could have just told me you wanted a hug, you know?", Peter said through a smile, almost chuckling at the position they found themselves in.

"I actually missed you, asshole.", came the response.

"I did too, Elias. You know, I end up thinking of you more often than I want to when I'm gone.", Peter said with confusion in his voice. "Did y–?", he slowly removed Elias from him. "No. I didn't. You said that on your own accord." A genuine-looking smile made its way on his face.

"I–" Elias shushed Peter before he could try explaining himself as his lips touched softly against Peter's.

Peter sighed softly into the small space between their faces, before clashing their lips back again, it was a short and sweet kiss.

Until both of them decided otherwise; Elias pushing against his body, pressing upon him with a force so intense it almost took his breath away, it probably did, but they didn't notice when their lips continued to mingle sweetly with each other.

"Should we keep going in here?" Peter asked, moving his head to the side making way for Elias' evading mouth to nibble over his neck and hurriedly loosen up his shirt. 

The response was in the form of a movement from Elias as he placed his legs on either side of one of Peter's thighs and nudged himself over it.

Before Peter could say anything, his lips were captured between teeth with such ferocity that every other one of their rough kisses before paled in comparison to this one.

A small gasp escaped Peter's lips when the other man bit down on his lower lip, hard. Almost to a bruise, it probably had bled a little and he knew he was right when he felt Elias suck softly on the bitten area. The gesture sent waves of current down to his gradually hardening member, and the inching thigh rubbing provocatively on him wasn't helping either.

Peter gave in and hugged Elias and bodily lifted into his arms all the while the smaller man sucked and bit down on more exposed skin on Peter's collarbones.

"Let's just continue here.", the statement ended in a soft gasp as he felt his growing erection press up against Peter's body.

His head rested on the strong shoulder as he was carried over to the couch; at least it was of sufficient size.

"Why do you wear so much clothing? It's all in the way!" exclaimed Elias as he rushed to tear the fabric off of Peter's body.

"I wouldn't want to stay naked all the time." Peter chuckled at the whining Elias, this was completely new to him and he knew he'd be having fun with it.

Elias perked his head over Peter's little chuckle and held his face in his hands, gazing intently at his now less clouded grey eyes, there were no words exchanged between the two but Peter knew what this was about, or at the very least, had a clue.

He knew, they both knew Elias won't be speaking up about it anytime soon. So, they leave it hanging in the air for later when they had more composure left in them. 

Now was not the time for those things.

"I was thinking of my desk..."

"What was that?" Peter cocked an eyebrow when he heard the whisper, he knew what he had said.

Elias voiced out his demand in a bare whisper of a voice into Peter's neck, "You heard me, _do me on that table._ "

Peter's eyes widened slightly, a light heat boiling in his lower abdomen.

 _What was this man doing?,_ he thought and let out a surprised laugh at the suggestion that Elias had given him oh-so-shyly.

He only knew to comply so he picked the flushed man from the sofa, one hand under Elias' hip and the other hand lifting his chin in a sweet gesture, kissing him. Elias wrapped his legs around his waist. 

Peter kissed every little noise and slight moan Elias was letting out and all of those noises were reaching straight down to Peter's groin.

Elias was fairly vocal during sex but Peter felt today was different; he was trying to suppress the noises that threatened to come out with every move Peter made to walk towards the large wooden desk.

"Why are you doing that?" Peter asked in a hushed voice, pecking Elias' lips.

"It's embarrassing."

"After all we've done, this has become embarrassing to you?" He chuckled.

"I don't know, it feels different this time."

"How so?" A pause. "Tell me."

"Later." A small kiss. "Fuck me first."

Peter let out a breathy laugh, a rarity. Elias knew this and he looked up at him again, softly caressing his cheek before ducking down to kiss his spit-slick lips.

"Did you carry me using one arm just now, Peter?", he asked while tracing his palm over the muscular arm.

Peter hummed absent-mindedly in response, focusing more on setting the curious man down on the busy table. Pushing the papers and files and stationery out of their way.

The thought of having Peter carrying him with his sturdy and careful arms was a thought that drove him crazy from the raging lust that was building up rapidly inside him.

The table was less forgiving than the well-cushioned couch but Elias looked like he was comfortable on the wooden surface, Peter made sure he was comfortable. 

"Wait, hold on," Elias said, pulling himself away from a kiss. "Sit on my chair."

Peter looked at him with concealed confusion, then smiled eagerly, "Aw, are you going to ride me in your office chair?" A playful delight eminent in his deep voice.

"That stays as an offer for later. I want to do something I've been thinking about lately."

He stood down from the desk as Peter pulled away from him and led him towards the chair neatly pushed back into its space. 

Elias was now completely bare, all clothing discarded and forgotten away in some corner of the room, which, Peter noted, was highly uncharacteristic of him but chose to keep the comment to himself.

Whereas Peter was in his pants still, very slightly rumpled and the prominent bulge of his hardening dick almost poking through the fabric. 

Elias smiled when his gaze landed on his crotch; Peter looked at him, taking in the sight in front of him, flesh naked and beautifully flushed cheeks, and almost melting at the sight of the flush reaching down to his shoulders, his freckles almost invisible by the pink hue.

 _He looks so sweet like this_ , Peter thought; feeling a surge of honey-sweet desire rise in him and he let himself be led and pushed down into the chair by the smaller man, the thing moving a bit from the force. 

Peter let out a small breath when he saw Elias kneel on the floor, placing himself between his legs. Effectively making space between them.

Peter watched him do whatever he wanted to do with him, he knew Elias had earned it.

Elias, very slowly, almost timidly, unzipped the flyer of the primly pressed fabric to reveal the piece of barrier that hid Peter's erection behind it. 

Breathing in the clean scent of musk, he remarked, "That looks uncomfortable."

He pulled the elastic band down, the scent growing thicker. "Let me help you," he whispered. 

He pumped the shaft to complete hardness and chuckled at the ragged breaths that came from Peter as a response. 

"I missed you, Peter." This time in a whisper, and it sounded almost like a prayer. Even more so when he repeated the confession over and over. 

"Was it only my cock that you missed, Elias?", a sweet fondness in his hushed voice.

Meeting Peter's lust-laden eyes, he said, "I missed you, Peter. All of you, everything you." 

He got up from his spot to peck Peter's lips and said, "Now, eyes on me." And ducked back down, taking the heavy shaft in his mouth, taking a few moments to accommodate to the stretch around the girth.

Peter knew that all he could do was watch Elias work wonders on him; letting out a hiss when he felt a soft, warm tongue work around the head, and he knew Elias was enjoying this just as much as he was because of the choked little moans and 'hmms' that vibrated on his cock. Each sending bits of pleasure through his spine. The entire time his gaze was fixed on Elias, his fingers brushing through his hair. 

Peter noticed that Elias had been shifting, looking uncomfortably aroused. He smiled. 

"This is really getting you riled up, isn't it, hm? Bucking your hips wantonly on nothing while choking on a dick. How many times did you think of me sitting right here on your chair as you get to suck me off?" His mocking words sounded more like admiration in his voice, "Tell me."

The response was just more moans around his cock, Peter's eyes going half-lidded over the display. 

Elias had now picked up speed using his mouth till he could feel the head reach the back of his throat.

"Fuck…! Elias...", Peter groaned as he kept himself from thrusting into the heat of his mouth all the way down to the base, his fingers now tugging on Elias' hair in an attempt to pull him off of himself.

"Come inside my mouth.", Elias whispered, his hands working as a substitute for his mouth on his cock. 

Peter threw his head back slightly against the chair in laughter which was followed by harsh panting. "Are you sure I can do that, Elias?" 

"Very." He said, going back down to continue what he was doing.

His tongue traced along the slit atop the head of the pulsing shaft, tracing the opening.

Peter shut his eyes tight, bucking into Elias' mouth as his vision went blank with white sparks behind his eyelids, his fingers tightly gripping Elias' hair. Elias moaned at the pull against his scalp, sending wonderful tingles all over his body. 

The only sounds in the cold and almost lonely looking office were of their harsh pants, coming down from their own highs. 

Peter picked Elias' exhausted body off the floor and plopped him on his lap. Elias' arms swinging around Peter's waist lazily, placing his head on his shoulder. 

Peter loved it when Elias was so pliant, it rarely ever happened but when it did, he was sure to take care of him as much as he could and wanted.

He loved loving Elias. He'd never admit it, though. They weren't _that_ close.

Peter looked down at Elias' softening member. "Oh, did you touch yourself while you were sucking me off? That's too perverse Elias, I didn't know you had something like that in mind.", his tone teasing. 

Elias only dug his face deeper into his shoulder. _Is he feeling shy?,_ Peter wondered to himself, smiling reverently as he traced light nonsense on Elias' back. 

"It comes out as a surprise to me that you did actually miss me. The least expected." Elias looked up at him, childlike hurt evident on his face. Peter just kissed his cheek. 

His body was a pleasing warm against his cold skin.

Their bodies fit flawlessly into their shapes with each other; neither of them took note of it. 

"Now tell me exactly what you called me in here for, I need every detail."

Elias' breath hitched over the demand, clearly embarrassed and turned on, "... I want you to bend me over and fuck me on that desk."

Peter considered, seemingly composed, in stark contrast to his clearly indicative arousal.

"Did you think of me fucking you here when you touched yourself in my absence?", he asked Elias, tracing his fingers lightly on the edge of the dark mahogany. Elias' eyes darted away from him, unanswering. 

Peter traced his arms by his side and reached down to pick his hands, kissing them lightly, threading their fingers together, "Hm? Tell me, what else did you think of while touching yourself when I was gone?"

The clear firmness in his inquiry made Elias shift in his seat on Peter's firm thighs. The familiar pleasing arousal stirring up in his abdomen.

"A– against the… wall…", his voice trailed off into a sharp inhale over the thought of the man present before him doing the things his imagination had cooked up in his head. He shifted in his seat again. His arousal, clearly on display for Peter to see, Elias wanted him to be able to see what his words were doing to him. 

Peter scoffed, "Just thinking about it is getting you hot and bothered, isn't it?", caressing his way down from Elias' stomach and down to pump his cock lazily. 

Elias' breath hitched, unable to form words, whether out of embarrassment or out of humiliation or, over the feeling of Peter's rough hands on his dick, he himself did not know; throwing his slight concerns of blossoming _feelings_ for Peter under the bus. He had to. They were not that intimate.

"How exactly do you want me to do you?" There was a pause as he looked at Elias' reddening ears. "I can't believe something you've thought of yourself is getting you so flustered.", he continued, mouthing at his ear. Absolute adoration flourished in him. 

"Then I'll just proceed as I wish to.", Peter declared when he knew there would be no appropriate response coming from Elias. 

"I want you to do whatever you want with me."

"You're scaring me Elias.", laughed Peter as he maneuvered Elias atop the table. Placing him in a way that his ass was right above an edge of the table. 

A small hiss as his skin touched the cold surface. Then a contented sigh.

Peter took all the time in the world to kiss every inch of Elias: his cheeks, his eyelids, his neck and shoulders; down his arms, his knuckles, his palms; finally making his way down, steadily and unhurriedly. Watching the fall and rise of the other's chest in accordance to his movements, gradually getting faster and unsteady with ragged breaths and pants. 

He peppered kisses down his abdomen, while feeling slightly trembling hands run through his hair; he made his way further below, now leaving open-mouthed kisses and bites all over, down the light, red-hued happy trail.

He stopped for a moment to blow air on the now raging erection, standing stiff against Elias' stomach, not far from looking painful. He watched the cock tremble by the cool air. 

Peter couldn't help but lick his lips as he noted the colour of the erection, a pale tone down the shaft with blue veins webbing on it, the top stark red, slick with precum, looking like it was painful. 

He almost ducked down in one go as soon as he felt the hot muscle touch his cool tongue, the burning skin a delicious contrast in his mouth.

But he slowly, gradually let himself savour the feeling, the heaviness of it, and the clean, intoxicating musk of arousal. 

Peter avoided every spot he knew that would throw Elias over the edge.

Before Elias could push him down on it, clearly noting the avoidance from Peter's tongue in a hazy moment, Peter detached himself off of his cock with a 'pop'. Elias whined, pushing his hips into empty space.

"Do you have lube on hand?", Peter asked, cupping Elias' face in his hands. He shushed him, carefully wiping off the tears from Elias' eyes and asked him again, this time even quieter. 

"In the third drawer.", he answered, eyes still hazy.

"Bold, aren't you? Keeping something like this in your workspace. Had you already expected we'd be here in this position, hm?", Peter teased while opening the bottle of lube with a 'clack', pouring a good bit on his hand and coating three of his fingers with it.

"Open your legs. Let me see you.", slowly separating the legs that were closing shut on him. 

The sight was profane. And Peter would cherish it dearly forever. It was always breath-taking. 

"Do you know how beautiful you look right now, Elias? You're gorgeous. All over, and down here too."

Elias trembled at the words. Peter had him at his mercy now, he thought, having to bite his lips to suppress a moan.

Peter's long and steady fingers circled the twitching muscle, then slowly breaching it open with a cold, lubricated finger, the muscle clenching around it hard.

"Relax for me, Elias." Elias struggled to regulate his breathing in order to calm down. 

Peter added another finger when he felt the stretch giving way. Then a third, working them carefully inside him with precise fingers, watching him writhe in pleasure underneath him. 

In a bit, Elias was practically rocking on the fingers inside him that were scissoring him open. Peter chuckled at the wanton display, his deep voice making its way directly into Elias' dick. 

"Please– just–", said Elias feeling himself tense around the fingers.

"Be patient. Condoms?", he asked rumbling through the open drawer. 

"It's okay. You can… just fuck me raw." Elias managed, in between pants. 

Peter inhaled sharply at his words, the timidness in Elias' voice was doing things to him.

"Are you sure?", he asked, trying to process what Elias had just said.

 _This man is going to make me go crazy,_ he thought. 

But he also knew that Elias would never propose anything without careful consideration, so he went along with it. After one final kiss, he coated himself with the lube and positioned himself against Elias, the height of the table was perfect for him to do so. Elias' breath quickening in anticipation. 

Peter had to bite the inside of his cheek harshly to stop himself from bottoming out in the welcoming heat in one single thrust. Instead, made his way in slowly, the walls clenching on his cock the entire time.

The pleasure felt like it was enough to melt them together.

Rocking his hips at a slow and careful pace, Peter held Elias' searching hands to hold on to them.

When Peter felt Elias accommodated to the stretch of him, he flipped him over completely, raising his ass and gripping onto Elias' waist firmly.

Elias moaned at the strong grip, it was possessive on him. Peter's hands-on him felt possessive and he loved every bit of it.

Peter's thrusts got stronger, still slow, but stronger. Reaching deeper inside Elias, he knew Elias liked it from the back because he always went the deepest inside him in this position, a thin outline of Peter's dick showing up obscenely on Elias' stomach. 

Elias moaned with every thrust, biting on his arm to suppress the noises he deemed embarrassing. But to Peter, the desperation in his little sounds was like music to his ears.

"What are your colleagues going to think of you if they come to know that their prim and proper head of the institute _just_ wants to be bent over and fucked silly in his office, and _on his desk,_ at that.", a playful mockery on his tongue.

He smiled when he felt Elias going tighter over his words, his ears scarlet, the prettiest hue on his skin, Peter thought.

Feeling Elias attempting to push back into Peter and wanting to take more of his cock inside him, Peter derided, "Where did you get so perverted, Elias?" His grip on his waist now traveled to his ass, tight enough to bruise. Elias hoped it would bruise. 

One particular thrust resulted in a sharp gasp as Peter nudged against a bundle of nerves that sent waves of electricity up and down Elias' spine; his back arching. 

"Oh. I didn't mean to do that yet." said Peter, "I couldn't help it though. Do you want to cum, Elias?" 

"Yes… yes!", came the response, "Yes, please–! Peter…", his voice breaking with short little gasps and moans in between the relentless, slow thrusts.

"No. You will wait for me.", Peter said, a firm command. 

Elias' eyes stung with tears in frustration, he was right there, he was so close. And he knew Peter was avoiding the spot inside him by just a bit, barely brushing against it.

"If you really do need to come, you have to ask for it properly."

"Please...", he gasped, "I– can't hold it in anymore…!" 

"Hm? What was that?"

His thrusts now languid, reaching even deeper now, "What is it, Elias?", he asked with mirth in his voice, as he continued at the torturous rhythm and smiling at the trembling figure underneath him.

Small tremors shook Elias' body, and little sobs started to escape his lips.

"Was that too much for you, dear?" A tinge of concern.

He halted for a moment to lift Elias' frame from the table, flipping him over, embracing him and resting his head on his shoulder, only pulling out a bit the whole time he did so.

"Are you alright?" Peter whispered into Elias' ear, slightly breaking his cold demeanor from earlier, biting along his jawline. 

"Yes, I'm okay. Please keep going.", reassured Elias, barely above a whisper, but loud enough for Peter to catch it. 

"Should we make it to the sofa?", Peter's voice had gone tones softer now, as if he was cajoling Elias. He carded his fingers through his hair and pushed a few locks of it away from his forehead, pecking it. 

A little shake of the head was the response. Elias' eyes were half-lidded, everything around him a blur; Peter's voice was keeping him grounded as he felt him lightly kiss areas of his sensitive skin. 

"No, here–", his refusal was cut short into a soft whine when a slight movement had his cock, trapped between their bodies, rub against Peter's stomach, the friction felt freeing and sent waves of electricity throughout him, but it was still frustrating, to say the least.

Peter sighed and once again lifted him completely from the desk.

Elias almost screamed when Peter's cock inside him kept getting pushed deeper into him, the weight of his body weighing him down on the pulsing cock. Like he was sitting just on it.

His hips had started to work on their own, any sort of release was welcome; Peter chuckled over him, "This position doesn't feel too bad, right?", he asked, Elias now fully propped up by his arms.

"Let's get you against the wall."

 _Finally_ , Elias thought, running his palms over Peter's steady arms. Anticipation building inside him. 

"You really seem to like the idea of me holding you up like this.", Peter commented, kissing his neck.

Elias' hands felt his tense arms and replied, "...Yeah." 

Elias sighed as he felt his back make contact with the cool wall, it wasn't harshly cold and felt comfortable on his burning skin. His head resting on the wall with a soft thud. 

Finally getting to look at Peter after a while, his first thought was to kiss him, which he did give in to as he pulled Peter down for a kiss.

Their kisses today felt different from all the others they've ever shared; they both knew today was somehow different.

A surprised little sound left Elias involuntarily as he felt Peter shift under him, "I'm going to move now, okay?"

He nodded against his shoulder in response. 

Peter was debating in his head whether he needed to make it to the couch or just continue here; he decided on the latter as he saw Elias' head loll towards the side when he started thrusting in him again.

Elias was completely far gone at this point, each of his senses heightened. His sense of touch being the cruelest as every spot that Peter held him by or touched felt scalding hot.

He blamed the contact of the hot and slightly cooler skin to be the cause. 

Peter indulging in his fantasies was nothing new but this was something he'd missed for months. He was aware that Peter had missed this too.

Peter again avoided every one of Elias' spots he knew he needed to push against to watch him come undone, but Peter wanted to savour and cherish the moment first.

Elias nipped little spots on Peter's neck, a few of them bleeding, others turning into purple and red marks, Elias almost growled at the obscene display in front of him as an intense feeling of possessiveness washed over him.

Elias was now pretty much leaking precum, thin rivulets working down the shaft as if in warning. 

Peter knew that was his cue; he started a harder pace, pushing Elias up against the hard surface. He fucked him into the wall, his momentum growing irregular.

Elias' hands scrambled to hold on to something in bouts of pleasure dozing over him in waves, holding on to Peter's strong back, his nails digging into the hard flesh. He knew there'd be bruising but he could care very less about it at the moment.

The waves of pleasure were getting higher and higher, the stiffness in his muscles growing taut with every thrust Peter landed in him. 

"Hah…! Peter!.... I'm close!"

"Yeah, me too…" Peter whispered, in between pants. 

"Where do you want it, Elias?", he asked, now pressing right against Elias' sensitive spots. 

"Inside–! _hah!_ Peter come inside!", and as if that alone wouldn't convince Peter, "please–!" he added, clutching tight onto Peter, almost desperately so. 

"You're asking me so nicely, I can't refuse you now, can I?", Peter smiled, struggling to keep his composure steady. Everything Elias was doing fed into the tight bolt of coiling heat in his stomach growing and spreading tension into every muscle of his body.

He felt Elias tighten up under him, his body going tense, the singeing walls around his cock clenching and going impossibly tight on him.

He knew Elias would cum any moment now if he let him.

He thrust in a few more times before whispering, "Come for me, Elias.", into his ears.

Elias' toes curled in intense pleasure as he registered what Peter had asked of him, feeling his entire body rock with Peter's hard and rough thrusting. 

Peter latched onto Elias' lips fervently, like he was drinking out of him; none of them separated. 

The friction inside felt incredible and Elias couldn't hold the white-hot heat inside him anymore.

He came completely unabashed, sputtering out nonsense little nothings into Peter's mouth, rocking his hips against Peter's cock in full abandon, riding his orgasm out of him. 

Peter didn't take much longer after that; pulling out of Elias entirely and then bottoming out completely in one single thrust into the clenching heat, spilling his heat inside Elias, who was still riding out his high using his cock, pulsing heavily inside. 

The only sounds in the now warming up room were the harsh sounds of their panting against each other.

Peter held Elias, now his full weight against him. Elias' legs trembled in the aftermath, his body quivering all over, trying to loosen up the tension in the tired muscles.

Elias' voice meek, "Keep it inside me, for a bit. I missed you.", a bare whisper.

Peter smiled dazedly at the face laying on his shoulder, his flush now the most alluring red he'd ever seen.

Pecking on his temple, he carried them to the sofa, at last.

He carefully sat down on the couch. Hugging Elias close to his body. 

After a bit of them basking in the afterglow, Peter pulled out of him and smiled at the little sound Elias made as protest, laying him down delicately on the cushion of the seat. 

Elias felt Peter's spent trickle out of him and tried to close his legs shut to stop it from doing so. He sighed, thinking just how absurd he was being. 

Peter left the room to return with a glass of water in his hand and a few wet towels in the other. Elias' office was way too well equipped than an office should be, but Peter was never complaining. 

"Open your legs.", he said and watched Elias obey (very uncharacteristically) shyly and reluctantly. 

He perched the glass of water on the coffee table and started working the towel on warm skin in soothing circles, wiping down every inch of skin on Elias' thighs. He watched as several pink, red and purple marks flourished on his skin all over his body, a result of Peter going down on him. 

"Tell me if anything hurts, okay?" he said, his voice lower and softer than usual.

Elias nodded with a lazy smile on his lips, "Peter?"

"Hm?"

"Nothing."

**Author's Note:**

> this is very self-indulgent, and very embarrassing.  
> title is from litany in which certain things are crossed out by richard siken.
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
